This is our life: One shots from the lives of Red, Emma and Ksenia
by Broadwaybaby24k
Summary: These will be one shots of Red and Emma's life along with their daughter Ksenia's. They will not be in order of year, they may skip back and forth. Rated M incase of future Red/Emma loving. Enjoy!


Hello! I'm back! I have come up with a bunch one shots for Red, Emma and Ksenia. I am asking for suggestions of plots. For this story I will be jumping ahead 10 years. Kessie is 10. Emma is 36 and for the case of the story lines Red is only going to be 53. Meaning when they were first together in prison Emma was 23 and Red was 42.

Ksenia Reznikov Johnson ran downstairs from her bedroom. Her red waves bouncing as she ran.

"Mama!? Matushka!?" She shouted.

Emma looked up from the stove where she was making dinner.

"Walk love." She said to her daughter.

"Where is Ma? I have a question for you guys." Kessie said.

"She is at the cafe she will be home soon. What is it?" Emma asked.

"Josie asked me to go to her sleepover tomorrow night. Its an end of the summer party. I really want to go Mama can I?"

Emma smiled at her daughters excitement. Her bright blue eyes shining. She looked so much like Red that sometimes Emma forgot she wasnt genetically hers.

"I don't see why not. It sounds like fun!"

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much!" Her daughter said throwing her arms around the brunette.

"What is with all the excitement." Said Red as she entered the house.

"Matushka! I was invited to a sleepover tomorrow night! My first sleepover!" Kessie said as she hugged the older red head.

"That sounds fun little Red." The cook said as she kissed her daughters head.

"Im going to pack my stuff!" The small girl said as she ran from the room.

Red walked over to Emma and wrapped her arms around her placing a kiss to her temple.

"Our little girl is growing up Red. Her first sleepover. Soon she will be going to college." Emma said, with sudden tears in her eyes.

Red turned her wife to face her.

"She is growing love but don't get ahead of yourself. We have a good 8 more years with this one at home." Red said as she brushed her wifes' tears.

A few hours later Ksenia was in bed waiting to be tucked in. Red walked in the room with her wife.

"Woah what tornado went through here?" She said as she saw the mess that was her daughters room.

"Oh that, yeah I will clean it. Don't worry." Ksenia said.

"You have been saying you will clean it for a couple days love." Emma said as she tucked her daugher in.

"Clean it tomorrow or no sleepover." Red warned.

The young girls eyes widened.

"Ok! I promise!" She said.

The two women kissed their daughter goodnight.

The next day, Red was at the cafe and Emma was getting some paper work done from home. Kessie was playing outside soaking up the sunshine. Emma had reminded the girl to clean her room. The child said it was done but Emma had yet to check it.

When Red came home she went upstairs and opened her daughters bedroom door.

"Uh oh we have a problem." She called to her wife. Emma appeared at her side and saw that their daughters room was still trashed.

They went downstairs and called Ksenia inside.

"Hi moms! Im getting so excited for tonight!" She said.

"Not so fast little one." Red said. " i saw your room and it is still a giant mess."

The young redheads face fell.

"Ooops! Yeah I will go do it now." She said as she started out of the room.

"Not so fast." Emma said as she exchanged looks with her wife.

"What did I say yesterday? No clean room no sleepover." Red said.

"WHAT?! No that is not fair!" Kessie shouted. She turned to Emma. "Mama tell her I can go!"

"I'm sorry Kes, That was the rule she gave. Your mother said no and I am not going against that."

Ksenia turned to Red her eyes bright with angry tears.

"I am sorry Kes." Red said.

"No! You are not sorry! AND YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" Ksenia yelled.

Emma froze, and Red recoiled as if she had been slapped. Emma watched as Ksenia screamed in anger and then turned and ran out the front door slamming it shut.

Emma stared at Red who was staring at the door. She promptly turned on her heels and ran to their room slamming the door.

The brunette stood in shock not knowing if she should go after her wife or daughter first. She settled on her daughter since Emma didn't trust her not to run off.

Emma ran out the door seeing her daughter down the block.

"Ksenia Norma Reznikov-Johnson you get over here now!" Emma shouted.

She caught up with her and grabbed her arm turning her around.

"What the Hell is wrong with you saying that?! I have never been so mad and hurt. That woman is your mother, DNA or not. What if she said to you that you weren't her daughter huh?"

The young girl lifted her tear filled eyes to her mother.

"Thats not true!" Ksenia sobbed.

" Then dont say it. Do you have any idea how much you hurt Matushka?"

"Im sorry." Kes said as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Is she mad?"

"I think she is really sad." Em said.

"Is she crying? Matushka never cries." Kessie said.

"You know what Ksenia, I haven't checked on her yet but yes I bet you she is crying." Emma said as her mind drifted to her wife, wondering what state she would find her in.

"Im sorry! Tell her I'm sorry." Ksenia wailed as she buried her face in Emma's chest. The brunette sighed as she rubbed her childs hair.

"You can tell her yourself. But right now I'm going to check on her first. You go to your room. And don't think that not going to the sleepover is your only punishment Ksenia Norma." Emma said as she guided her daughter into the house.

After Ksenia was in her room Emma walked to their bedroom door.

She knocked. "Red? Love its me I'm coming in."

She entered the room and saw Red standing, back to her, at their dresser looking at pictures of the three of them throughout the years.

Red didn't turn so Emma walked up to her wife. The cooks cheeks streaked with tears and her eyes red and puffy proved that she had in fact been crying.

The older women gently traced her finger along a picture of her and Emma with Kessie the day she came home from the hospital.

"Red..." Emma started. The Russian kept her focus on the pictures.

"I never expected to hear those words come out of her mouth." Red said as a fresh set of tears spilled over.

Emma's own eyes welled. She gently stroked her wife's back.

"Me neither. But look at me...Galina..its not true." She took Red's hand in hers and kissed her palm. Red finally turned to her wife and Emma almost gasped at the pain she saw in her eyes.

"You are her mother Red. You and I decided to have her together. We watched her grow in my belly. We got everything ready for her. You were by my side as I gave birth, and as I lay in a coma you were the first to hold her. You were the one who was able to make her stop crying most nights. You were the one who dealt with her first tooth and her broken wrist. You and Kes are so much mother and daughter. DNA doesn't make a mother. Love for the child makes a mother and you two Red are so full of love for each other. You are her mother. Don't forget that." Emma said through her own tears.

Red said nothing during her wife's rant. Tears poured down her cheeks as she struggled not to break down.

Emma cupped Red's cheek in her hand. Red leaned into the touch as she closed her eyes allowing more tears to fall.

"I know that." She said her voice waivering. "But hearing her say that...I just..." She let out a sigh.

"I have had so many horrible things said to me throughout me life. But those 5 words our daughter said were the most painful ever said to me. It hurts so bad Emma." Red said brokenly.

Emma pulled Red into her arms as the older woman allowed her sobs to take over. Loud painful sobs shook her wife as Emma let her own tears fall.

Outside of the room, Ksenia stood listening at the door. She had her hand covering her mouth to cover her cries as she listened to her Mama talk to her Matushka. When she heard Matushka sob she felt so bad. Her Ma was strong, a tough cookie. Kes could remember only a couple times she ever saw Matushka cry. And it was never like this. She really REALLY hurt her.

The young red head couldn't take it anymore. She burst into the room and her heart sank as she saw Red sobbing into Emma's arms. Both women looked up as Ksenia ran to Red throwing herself into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Matushka! So sorry! I didn't mean what I said. I was mad, I didn't mean it! You are my Matushka. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry!" The young girl was sobbing so hard she was gasping for breath.

Red held tight to the little girl as they both cried. Emma watched the interaction between the two wondering what her wife would to.

Red pulled away and wiped her daughters tears. "Let's sit down and talk ok?" She said as she guided the girl to the bed. Emma kissed both of her girls on the head before leaving the room so they could talk.

About an hour later Red walked downstairs. Emma looked up from her spot on the couch.

Red sat down next to her wife and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"You two ok?" Emma asked as she looked into her wife's red, swollen eyes.

"We will be. We had a long talk. I told her how much it hurt me what she said. And we talked, cried and talked some more." Red said. "She is cleaning her room and going straight to bed. I told her we would go tuck her in soon."

Red cupped her wifes cheek, looking into her eyes. "Thank you." She said, voice breaking.

Emma didn't need to ask what for. She leaned in a kissed her wife deeply.

"I love you so much Em." Red said.

"To the moon and back love." Emma said.

The two sat in each others arms for awhile. Just taking in the comfort of each other.

"Mama? Matushka?" A small voice came from upstairs. "Can you tuck me in now?"

The two went upstairs to find Ksenia in her clean room in bed.

Both women kissed their girl goodnight.

"I love you Ksenia." Emma said as she looked her daughter in the eyes.

"I love you too Mama." She said, her unspoken apology visible in her face.

Red leaned down and kissed her daughter.

"Matushka...I love you." She said her voice breaking.

Red's eyes shone with tears again. " I love you too my daughter. More and more everyday."


End file.
